Forbidden Memories
by soulmade
Summary: Remus und Tonks sind ein glückliches Paar, bis Hermine ein verhängnisvoller Teil aus Remus Vergangenheit in die Hände fällt und sie dieser Sache nachgeht.Ist Tonks wirklich Remus Lupins große Liebe? RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

Zuersteinmal muss ich sagen, dass die Grundidee dieser Story nicht neu ist, ich habe schon mindestens zwei gelesen, die ähnlich beginnen und ich greife es nun auf, da ich die Idee unheimlich toll finde und sie mich motiviert hat diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Sie ist beinahe fertig und wird wohl nicht länger als 10, wenn auch teils lange Kapitel, ich werde also relatib regelmäßig posten.

Mit meiner anderen Geschichte geht es baldmöglichst weiter, wann weiß ich jedoch nicht, aber ich habe sie nicht vergessen!

Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt!

Schreibt mir doch einmal einen Review, ob euch diese Art der etwas kürzeren Geschichte gefällt, vielleicht schreibe ich nochmal eine.

**Forbidden Memories**

Es war kalt geworden. Schon lange wartete die junge Hexe auf den ersten Schnee in diesem Jahr, der sich schon vor Tagen angekündigt hatte. Sie zog ihren geringelten Strickschal ein wenig fester um sich und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, um schneller an ihr Ziel zu gelangen.

Hermine betrachtete die Menschen inmitten denen sie lief. Es waren Muggel, manche mehr, manche weniger im Stress, andere wiederum vertieft in ein Gespräch.

Bald war sie am Ziel. Sie wollte eine Freundin besuchen. Eine Freundin, die ihr in den letzten Jahren mehr und mehr ans Herz gewachsen war, eine Freundin für die sie jetzt, nachdem sie vor etwa einem Jahr Hogwarts mit dem besten Schulabschluss verlassen hatte, den die Schule jemals gesehen hatte, mehr Zeit hatte den je.

Nymphadora Tonks war vor etwa anderthalb Jahren in eine kleine Wohnung am Rande Londons gezogen, mitten unter Muggel. Sie mochte die Gegend und außerdem bot sie etwas Schutz, den sie in ihrem Beruf als Aurorin dankend annahm.

Sie freute sich darauf ihre Freundin zu besuchen. Und nicht nur sie. Was hatte sie sich gefreut zu hören, dass sie und ihr über alles bewunderter und gemochter Lehrer und mittlerweile auch Freund Remus Lupin und sie ein Paar waren.

Endlich erreichte sie die Nummer 78, eine kleine, dunkelbraune Holztür, eingelassen in die hohe Backsteinmauer. Sie klingelte, vernahm nach einigen Sekunden das Summen des Türöffners und trat hinein in den kleinen Flur, indem sie Tonks auch schon erwartete. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wurde sie von ihrer Freundin im Türrahmen empfangen und nach einer festen Umarmung schnell ins Innere der Wohnung geleitet.

„Hi Hübsche, wie geht es dir? Willst du einen Tee?"

„Ja bitte Tonks. Gut, und dir? Ach übrigens... die neue Haarfarbe steht dir!", zwinkerte Hermine ihrer Freundin zu.

„Meinst du?" Sie fuhr sich leicht nervös, aber grinsend durch die Haare.

„Ich dachte mir das sie mir etwas kürzer und violett stehen würde. Oder findest du es zu gewagt?"

„Nein!", lachte Hermine und begleitete Tonks in die kleine, aber gemütliche Küche und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen als Tonks im Übereifer mit einem lauten „Shit", ihr Knie gegen einen der Küchenstühle schlug und jaulend weiter zum Hängeschrank hüpfte der über der Spüle hing um einen Tee herauszuholen.

„Wow... das ist ja eine wahnsinns Auswahl", staunte Hermine.

„Ja, seitdem Remus hier eingezogen ist hat sich unser Teekonsum erheblich gesteigert"

„Apropos, wie geht es im eigentlich? Ist er gar nicht hier?" Hermine sah sich fragend um, während die Freundinnen mit der heißen Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen ins anschließende Wohnzimmer gingen um sich gemeinsam auf das alte, gemütliche Sofa zu setzen.

„Los, erzähl, wie ist es euch ergangen?"

„Tja... wie geht es uns? Gut würde ich sagen. Remus arbeitet viel, er ist froh soviel für das Ministerium zu tun zu haben, auch wenn ich glaube, dass er seinen Job als Lehrer wirklich vermisst"

Hermine nickte. „Das glaube ich, er war ein toller Lehrer. Und unheimlich mitfühlend, sympathisch und meistens gut gelaunt"

Tonks nickte. „Ja, so habe ich ihn auch kennen gelernt. Momentan versuche ich wieder etwas den Kontakt zu Sirius zu verstärken, weißt du, mein Cousin liegt mir sehr am Herzen, auch nach all dem was vorgefallen ist und bin froh, dass sich nun alles zu seinen Gunsten geklärt hat. Langsam wird er wohl wieder zum Alten. Er hatte sich zeitweise ziemlich verändert"

„Das freut mich für euch! Aber sag mal... was heißt da so habe ich ihn auch kennen gelernt?"

Tonks seufzte tief. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaube ich bin einfach zu anspruchsvoll. Er ist sehr liebevoll und kümmert sich wunderbar um alles... nun ja, er ist eben Remus...", unterbrach sie sich selbst mit einem schiefen Lächeln bevor sie weiter sprach, „ aber er ist sehr introvertiert, mehr noch als ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Er redet nicht viel. Besonders nicht über uns, sein früheres Leben oder seine Gefühle. Aber was kann ich schon anderes erwarten? Er hat nun mal eine ziemlich schreckliche Vergangenheit und was die Zukunft bringt wissen wir auch noch nicht... ich jammere zu viel Hermine", klagte sie über sich selbst und zwang sich zu einem sachten Lächeln.

„Nein tust du nicht" Hermine tätschelte ihren Unterarm. „Ich nehme an das ist einfach Remus? Sag mal, machen er und Sirius nicht ab und an etwas gemeinsam? Schließlich waren sie doch früher sehr eng befreundet oder? So etwas vergisst man doch nicht so einfach"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil, ich habe immer mehr das Gefühl, dass sie sich aus dem Weg gehen. Anfangs dachte ich es würde ihnen einfach nur schwer fallen, du weißt schon, nach so vielen Jahren. Aber irgendwann...ich weiß nicht welches Erlebnis das ausgelöst hat.... schien sich alles zu verschlimmert. Nicht das sie wirklich streiten würden. Sie meiden sich wo es nur geht"

Hermine seufzte. Männer! Die sollte mal jemand verstehen!

„Komm!" Tonks nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie heraus aus dem Wohnzimmer. Du bist doch auch gekommen um mir ein wenig beim Aufräumen zu helfen oder? Du weißt doch, ich schmeiße nur so ungern etwas weg und das macht Remus noch ganz verrückt, er liebt doch seine Ordnung so!"

Die Braunhaarige nickte und folgte der Älteren ins Schlafzimmer, wo bereits einige Kisten und Klamotten auf Bett und Boden verteilt lagen.

„Du fängst rechts an ich links? Schmeiß alles weg was du denkst und wo du dir nicht sicher bist frag mich einfach. Wir müssen uns ein bischen beeilen, ich möchte vor heute Abend fertig sein, es soll eine Überraschung für Remus sein"

Zwei Stunden später saßen beide noch immer auf dem Boden und sortierten die Inhalte der unzähligen Kisten aus, die nun aber doch bereits wesentlich ordentlicher und in ihrem Inhalt sztark dezimiert auf dem Boden standen oder bereits wieder im Regal verstaut waren.

Mit einem leichten Seufzer bückte Hermine ihren bereits schmerzenden Rücken um sich für einen kurzen Moment mit ihrem Arm bis unter das Doppelbett zu strecken, an dessen Ende sie eine kleine Kiste stehen sah, die wahrscheinlich beim ausräumen dort hinunter gerutscht war.

Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie sofort wieder, nachdem sie die feine Staubschicht auf Teilen des kleinen Kartons entdeckte, der sicherlich schon längere Zeit unter dem Bett gestanden hatte.

Bei genauerem Hinsehen jedoch vielen ihr auch viele abgegriffene Stellen auf, die nicht von Staub bedeckt waren und leichte Fingerabdrücke im feinen Staub die ihr zeigten, dass diese Kiste woh doch öfter als gedacht geöffnet wurde. Sie betrachtete sie nun etwas genauer. Sie war völlig schnörkellos. Klein, in Form eines Quaders, dicker, braunen Karton, etwas verbeult und speckig.

Eben eigentlich alles normal und trotzdem beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass dieser Karton mehr Bedeutung hatte als alle anderen. Sollte sie hineinschauen?

Warum eigentlich nicht? Ihre Neugier war geweckt und Tonks hatte ihr ausdrücklich erlaubt sich alles anzusehen.

Langsam öffnete sie den Deckel und war beinahe etwas enttäuscht, als sie auf den ersten Blick nur Dinge sah, die dem ersten kritischen Blick desjenigen nicht standhielt, der etwas Besonderes erwartete. War das ein Knopf? Langsam drehte sie ihn in ihren Händen und erkannte das Wappen Hogwarts. War das der Knopf einer Schuluniform? Sie musste ein älteres Modell sein...

Sie legte ihn zurück und musste schmunzeln. Einem von beiden, Tonks oder Remus, musste dieser Knopf sehr wichtig sein.

Das nächste was ihr ins Auge fiel war das abgerissene Ende eines Astes, dessen Blätter lange verwelkt waren. Hatte sie solche nicht schon einmal an der peitschenden Weide gesehen?

Und was war dieses alte, etwas dreckige und raue Stückchen Stoff?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Unter den vielen kleinen Gegenständen lagen einige gefaltete Pergament, die Hermine schnell als Briefe erkannte.

_Hallo Moony,_

_natürlich freuen Evans und ich dich zu sehen! Du würdest dich wundern wie „groß" Harry schon geworden ist, es ist ein Wunder, auch wenn er uns den letzten Nerv kostet! _

_Glaub mir, ich hätte nie davon geträumt mir einmal zu wünschen wieder einen Nachmittag mit dir und einem ewig nörgelnden und chronisch gelangweilten Pads zu verbringen, der jeden Tag neue Gründe erfindet uns zu ärgern!_

_Aber ich bin glücklich! Ich freue mich unheimlich dich zu sehen, bring das haarige Biest mit, wenn du uns besuchen kommst, dass Wort schreiben im Zusammenhang mit Brief scheint ihm außer bei dir völlig fremd zu sein._

_Prongs_

Lächeln und wehleidig zugleich legte Hermine den Brief vorsichtig zurück. Es war schön einmal solche wenn auch privaten Informationen über Harrys Vater zu erlangen. Der Karton musste von Remus stammen.

Ein weiterer Brief lag in dem Karton.

_Lieber Moonylein, (erwürg mich nicht)_

_du weißt sicher, dass Briefe schreiben nicht unbedingt zu den Sachen gehört, die ich am liebsten mache (hatte ich doch erwähnt oder überrascht dich das jetzt?)_

_Aber da du **treulose Tomate** es nicht mal in Erwägung ziehst dich bei deinem treuen, verflohten Hund zu melden sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit als dir diesen Brief auf den Hals zu hetzen und wehe du antwortest nicht, meine Rache wird dir ewig nachschleichen! Aber genug der Drohungen, Moony du fehlst uns! _

_Sag bitte ganz schnell, dass es dir gut geht, ich hoffe die bestimme Zeit im Monat ist gut verlaufen?_

_Also komm schnell wieder ( ich glaube Prongs erwürgt mich sonst irgendwann, er meint ich gehe ihm momentan furchtbar auf die Nerven und er wüsste gar nicht wie du das aushalten würdest. Aber was soll ich machen mir ist soooo laaangweilig!)_

_Dein verflohter Köter_

Hermine musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und war gleichzeitig unheimlich berührt.

Der Brief war einfach so Sirius. Und die liebevolle Note die für seinen Freund mitschwang berührte sie, Remus konnte froh sein, einen solchen Freund gefunden zu haben. Was war nur vorgefallen zwischen den beiden?

Gerade wollte sie die Schachtel wieder schließen und unter das Bett zurückstellen, als ihr ein Foto auffiel, das zwischen den Briefen gelegen hatte.

Es war ein Foto, dass, wie Hermine bloß erahnen konnte, den etwas älteren Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors zeigte. Es waren bloß zwei Personen zu sehen, doch der Fotograf musste ebenfalls im Raum gewesen sein. An einem Schreibtisch, es musste bereits Abend sein, brütete ein sehr junger, hagerer Remus bei dämmrigen Licht über einem Aufsatz und kaute ohne es zu merken an seiner Unterlippe und zog die Stirn in Falten, als er an eine Stelle kam, die er zu hinterfragen dachte. Auf dem Sessel lehnte Sirius, verzog gelangweilt das Gesicht und sah anschließend in die Kamera und sagte etwas, scheinbar eine Antwort auf einen Einwurf des Fotografen. Er sprach Remus an doch dieser reagierte nicht, war zu vertieft in seinen Aufsatz. Seufzend stand Sirius ein, durchquerte den Raum und legte Remus die Hände auf die damals noch schmaleren Schultern, als dieser lächelnd hochschreckte und dem dunkelhaarigen ins Gesicht sah. Was dann passierte, musste Hermine zweimal sehen, um es zu begreifen.

Sirius Hand erhob sich und strich Remus liebevoll eine seiner aschblonden Harrsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und ließ den Fingern lange über dessen Haut gleiten, beugte sich hinab, flüsterte etwas und verschloss Remus Lippen mit einem zaghaften Kuss, den dieser nach kurzem Zögern bereitwillig erwiderte. Die Augen der beiden waren geschlossen, der junge Sirius nahm Remus Gesicht in beide Hände und vertiefte den Kuss.

Hermine ließ das Bild sinken. Konnte das war sein? War das was sie eben gesehen hatte wirklich einmal geschehen? Waren Remus und Sirus jemals so etwas wie ein Paar?

Sie betrachtete das Foto noch einmal. Wäre die Situation nicht so irreal, würde ihr Herz beim Anblick dieses Fotos schneller schlagen. Das Bild war voller Gefühle und Liebe und Zärtlichkeit.

„Hermine? Bist du fertig?" Entsetzt fuhr diese herum und steckte das Foto mit fahrigen Händen zurück in den Karton.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

„Nichts" Antwortete Hermine hektisch und erzwang sich ein schiefes Grinsen, was sich an Hand der Tatsache, dass Tonks über ihr stand und sie mit zusammengekniffenene Augenbrauen musterte, als ziemlich schwierig herausstellte.

„Na gut, dann machen wir eben weiter", kam es von Tonks, nicht wirklich sauer, aber doch etwas ungehalten darüber, dass Hermine ihr offensichtlich nicht erzählen wollte über was sie gerade gegrübelt hatte.

Hermine nickte abwesend. Sie wusste nur eins: Bevor Remus nach Hause kam musste sie hier längst verschwunden sein! Noch immer war ihr das Bild wie seine Lippen auf die von Sirius trafen in ihrem Kopf. Wie liebevoll sie sich angesehen hatten...

Wen konnte sie bloß fragen? Gab es jemanden, der ihr ihre Frage beantworten konnte?

Unruhig lief sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Sollte sie Remus selbst fragen? Unmöglich, das schaffte sie nicht. Außerdem wäre es nicht auszudenken, wenn es nur ein blöder Jungenstreich gewesen. Immerhin kann das Foto auch für die Kamera gestellt gewesen sein.

Aber er hatte es versteckt unter seinem Bett..., meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Sie seufzte. Wusste Tonks es? Wohl kaum, sie wäre sicherlich geschockt. Aber sie konnte sie nicht fragen oder es ihr zeigen, dass würde sie nicht übers Herz bringen.

Aber ebenso wenig konnte sie nun alles auf sich beruhen lassen, ihre Neugier war geweckt und jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Sie bräuchte jemanden aus der Jugendzeit der beiden, der etwas mitbekommen haben könnte. Doch wer könnte das sein? Peter fiel aus und James war tot... Ob er es gewusst hatte? Ob er der Fotograf gewesen war? Doch plötzlich fiel ihr jemand ein, der vielleicht nicht zum näheren Freundeskreis gehört hatte, jedoch stets gut, wenn nicht fantastisch über die Vorgänge im Schloss informiert war.

„Nun Hermine, was kann ich für dich tun? Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass du hier bist, weil du einen alten Mann wie mich so vermisst hast?" Die blauen Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille zwinkerten Hermine neckend zu, während sich Albus Dumbledore in seinem Sessel zurück sinken ließ um die junge Hexe eingehend zu mustern.

„Nun...", sie lächelte den Schulleiter liebevoll an, „nein, nicht direkt" Sie ließ ihren Blick unsicher im Raum herumschwirren, über die vielen skurrilen Gerätschaften und durch das Fenster hinaus, dass die um diese Jahreszeit wunderschön gefrorenen Ländereien Hogwarts zeigte, hin zu den vielen Bildern, in denen sich leise tuschelnd ihre Portraits unterhielten.

Ihr Blick ging zurück zu Dumbledore. Seine Augen blitzten vergnüglich auf, als Hermines Blick in traf. Er kannte die junge Hexe und wusste sehr genau, dass ihr das was sie auf dem Herzen hatte unangenehm zu sein schien, doch er machte sich einen kleinen Spaß daraus sie nur zu mustern, er wollte warten bis sie sich überwand und den ersten Schritt tat.

„Ich... ich habe eine Frage an sie Professor. Gestern war ich zu Besuch bei einer Freundin, Nymphadora Tonks, sie kennen sie ja und ich... nun... wir haben etwas aufgeräumt und dabei fiel mir durch Zufall ein kleiner Karton in die Hände, dessen Inhalt... nun ja, etwas erstaunlich war um es so auszudrücken"

Dumbledores Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe. „So? Interessant Hermine, fahre fort. Was kann an dem Inhalt eines kleinen Kartons so ungewöhnlich sein?", fragte der Schulleiter betont unwissend.

Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass sich in einem kleinen Karton, besonders dort, oft Dinge verbargen, die für eine Menge Unruhe sorgen konnten. Doch was sollte dies sein?

„Nun ja... ich wollte Tonks selbst nicht fragen und die Betroffenen damit zu konfrontieren schien mir auch nicht das Richtige und da hatte ich gehofft das sie mir..."

„Wieso meinst du, dass es besser war die Betroffenen nicht direkt anzusprechen?", unterbrach er sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Weil...", sie kramte in ihrer Tasche, förderte das abgegriffene Foto zu Tage und reichte es Dumbledore über den Tisch. „Weil ich nicht weiß ob es bloß ein dummer Jungenstreich war oder ob es der Realität entspricht"

Vorsichtig nahm Dumbledore das Foto an sich und drehte es um. Seine Augen folgten der selben Szene die Hermine mittlerweile bestimmt schon hundertmal betrachtet hatte.

Der Anfang entlockte ihm ein Lächeln, den jungen Werwolf noch einmal so unbeschwert mit seinen Freunden zu sehen machte ihn glücklich. Doch das was dann geschah ließ ihn auch seine Stirn in Falten ziehen, die dann einem Schmunzeln wichen, als er Hermine das Foto zurück gab.

„Nun..." Er sah sie aus seinen blauen Augen über die Halbmondbrille hinweg an und konnte ein sichtliches Schmunzeln nicht verbergen.

„Dieser Aspekt ist mir auch neu. Ich bin nicht fähig dir zu sagen, ob dieses Bild gestellt ist oder nicht. Ich habe nie etwas dergleichen bemerkt. Doch meinst du nicht, dass sie... recht glücklich wirken?"

Hermine seufzte. „Aber genau das ist es Professor! Sie wirken beide so befreit, so glücklich, ganz anders als heute. Was wenn dieses Bild der Wahrheit entspricht? Was wenn ihr momentanes Leben nicht so glücklich ist? Haben Sie nie etwas in dieser Richtung vermutet oder mitbekommen?"

Er schüttelte Bedauernd den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid mein Kind. Sirius war immer sehr besorgt um Remus, einmal gab es einen handfesten Streit zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern am Bahnhof Kingscross..."

„Erzählen Sie mir davon Professor!", bat Hermine den alten Zauberer. Dieser nickte ergeben.

„Nun, ich denke es war in ihrem fünften oder sogar sechsten Jahr hier an der Schule. Aber eigentlich war die Situation für enge Freunde nicht besonders ungewöhnlich...

Du weißt sicherlich, dass Sirius bereits sehr früh von Zuhause weggelaufen ist.

Die Familie Black war eine reinblütige Familie, mit einer Abneigung gegen alles mischblütige oder unreine wie sie es nannten. Ich bezweifle das Sirius eine schöne Kindheit hatte, besonders als er als einziger der Familie nach Griffindor kam. Aber zurück zu unserer kleinen Geschichte.

Die vier Jungs mussten wohl am Bahnhof Kingscross auf den Hogwartsexpress gewartet haben und Sirius stand wohl etwas abseits seiner Freunde, bei seiner Familie. Seine Mutter hielt einen Tagespropheten in der Hand und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie über einen Artikel flog, in dem es um Vampire und ähnliche „Gestalten der Nacht" ging.

„Wie kann es sich das Ministerium bloß erlauben solche Kreaturen in unserem Land frei herumlaufen zu lassen. Sie sollten erschossen werden, sobald man sie sieht. Sie sind Monster und Monster verdienen den Tod!" Sirius sah seine Mutter daraufhin an und man konnte die Wut in seinen Augen lesen. Wie er nun einmal war, konnte er sein Temperament daraufhin nicht zügeln.

„Ach ja? Und weshalb Mutter? Glaubst du nicht sie sind auch normale Menschen? Glaubst du das ein Werwolf sein Leben lang blutrünstig auf der Suche nach einem neuen Opfer ist? Glaubst du nicht das diese Menschen 29 Tage im Monat ein normales Leben führen und sich jeden Monat aufs Neue vor diesem einen Tag im Monat fürchten? Ist ein kleines Kind das unwissend durch den Wald streift wirklich Schuld daran, wenn ein anderes Monster, nicht Herr seiner Sinne, es überfällt und infiziert? Glaubst du wirklich, dass man sich dieses Schicksal aussuchen kann und das die betroffenen Menschen nicht dieselben liebenswürdigen Menschen sein können, die wir anderen auch sind?"

Sirius Stimme zitterte vor Empörung während er seine Mutter nur hasserfüllt ansah. Doch diese quittierte ihn nur mit einem schnellen, beinahe mitleidigen Seitenblick. „Ach Sirius, du wirst es nie mehr lernen..."

„Was werde ich nie mehr lernen..." Seine Stimme war bedrohlich tief und es war wohl gut, dass in dem Moment James und Remus selbst eingriffen und ihn beruhigten, sonst wäre die Situation wohl eskaliert. Remus hatte eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf seinen hitzköpfigen Freund, dass ist alles was ich dazu sagen kann. Natürlich könnte man diese Situation auch anders interpretieren doch ich denke, man könnte sie auch als reinen Akt der Freundschaft auslegen"

Hermine nickte dankend, trotzdem sehr berührt von Dumbledores kurzer Geschichte.

„Dann wird sich diese Geschichte wohl niemals aufklären...", seufzte sie enttäuscht.

„Welche Geschichte?"

Beide Köpfe schnellten herum und sahen in das freundliche Gesicht Hemines ehemaliger Hauslehrerin. „Oh Minervera!", grüßte Dumbledore sie herzlich und zeigte ihr auf näher zu kommen. „Miss Granger hatte nur einige Fragen an mich angesichts eines Themas das ihr sehr am Herzen liegt und zu dem sie einige Fragen hatte aber ich konnte ihr leider nicht wirklich helfen"

„Um was geht es denn Kind?", fragte die ältere Hexe, die sie schon immer sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

Wortlos reichte ihr Hermine das Foto.

Minerveras Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick des Bildes. Sie sah auf, in ihren Augen glitzerte es verdächtig.

„Jetzt wo ich das Foto sehe... vielleicht kann ich dazu einiges sagen? Wenn dies stimmt, dann sehe ich jetzt einiges mit anderen Augen"


	3. Chapter 3

Leider hat es länger gedauert als erwartet, aber dafür ist das Kapiel auch ziemlich lang geworden ;)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr gebt mir weiter so fleißig Feedback,ich finde das unheimlich toll und es freut mich sehr!

Minervera zögerte als auch sie es sich vor dem Kaminfeuer in einen der gemütlichen Sessel setzte.  
Noch immer ruhte ihr Blick ungläubig auf dem Foto der jungen Männer.

„Also.. ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich erzählen soll. Es gab damals zwei Situationen, in denen ich damals das Gefühl hatte etwas zu übersehen, dass irgendetwas einfach nicht ins Bild passen mochte. Aber ich habe damals nicht länger darüber nachgedacht, es war nur ein Gefühl, dass mich so plötzlich beschlich wie es auch gekommen war. Eigentlich konnte man an dieses Situationen objektiv betrachtet nicht mehr sehen als eine tiefe Freundschaft..."

„...und doch lehrt uns unser Herz manchmal nicht bloß mit den Augen zu sehen...", beendete Albus den Satz und zwinkerte Minervera aufmunternd zu.

„Keine Sorge Minervera", Hermine legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf die ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin. „Sie müssen keine Angst haben mir etwas Falsches zu erzählen, ich weiß, dass alles was sie sagen auf einem Bauchgefühl beruht und werde nicht zu Remus oder Sirius gehen um ihnen davon zu erzählen. Nur... sie beide müssen verstehen, ich mache das nicht aus reiner Neugier sondern auch, weil mir beide sehr ans Herz gewachsen sind und ich sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen habe wie auf diesem Foto. Es berührt mich..."

Während sie beinahe zärtlich über das alte Foto strich nickte Minervera zustimmend.  
„Mich ebenfalls. Und ich denke, dass ich aus eben diesem Grund meine Eindrücke versuchen werde in Worte zu fassen. Wissen sie Hermine, ich kenne die beiden nun schon so lange und ich habe sie nie mehr annähernd so glücklich gesehen. Remus war schon immer ruhig und in sich gekehrt wie sie ihn heute kennen, doch müssen sie auch wissen, dass er stets ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug wenn er mit seinen Freunden unterwegs war, dass er stets fähig war brillant zu kontern und er... war einfach anders. Damals sah man ihm sein dunkles Geheimnis nur in manchen Augenblicken an, dann wenn die Augenringe stärker wurden oder das Gewicht auf seinen schmalen Schultern immer schwerer zu werden schien. Doch damals hat es nur ein wenig an Ablenkung seiner Freunde bedarft und der Trübsinn war verschwunden, seine Augen begannen zu glänzen und er schien glücklich zu sein. Ich habe Remus als einen hochintelligenten, charmanten, liebevollen, in sich gekehrten Menschen erlebt in dem aber stets ein Feuer brannte, das häufig aufblitzte, ihm einen starken Kampfgeist verlieh und ihn trotz seiner ruhigen Art zu einem attraktiven jungen Mann machte, der sich seiner Stärken stets bewusst war, ohne sie offen auszuspielen. Von diesem Remus Lupin ist nicht mehr viel geblieben. Zwar ist er noch immer ein herzensguter Mensch mit einer schier niemals enden wollenden Geduld und einer galanten Art, jedoch ist das Glänzen in seinen Augen erloschen, als wäre nur noch eine Hülle von ihm übrig. Er wirkt auf mich wie ein gebrochener Mann, der lebt um Aufgaben zu erfüllen, aber nicht mehr für sich selbst. Es ist so schade Hermine, dass sie ihn nur so kennengelernt haben"

Die junge Hexe nickte betroffen. Zwar war ihr dies schon länger bewusst gewesen, doch jetzt, da sie der lebendigen Erinnerung an den jungen Remus Lupin lauschte, traf es sie hart und das nicht einzuordnende Gefühl in ihrem Magen verstärkte sich.

„Aber Sirius hat sich auch verändert, oder?"

Minervera nickte und stieß ein leises, bitteres Lachen aus.

„Oh ja! Keiner von uns weiß was es heißt 12 Jahre in Azkaban gefangen gehalten zu werden, doch wir alle hatten gehofft, dass er sich bald davon erholen würde, nun, da er mit Harry gemeinsam ein neues Leben beginnen kann. Doch wir haben uns getäuscht. An den Tagen nach eurem ersten Zusammentreffen merkte man ihm an, dass irgendetwas in ihm brannte, dass ihn etwas antrieb was ihm ungeheuer wichtig war. Er war ausgemergelt und gebrochen und trotzdem glühte er förmlich. Seine Augen strahlten voller Tatendrang und Lebensfreude. Doch desto länger er nun im Grimmauld Place lebt, desto mehr verliert er dies. Er wirkt auf mich immer apathischer. Wissen Sie Hermine, Sirius war der Mädchenschwarm der Schule. Er nahm es damit nicht besonders ernst und ich denke er kannte beinahe jedes Mädchen Hogwarts näher... wenn man es so nennen kann. Umso erstaunter war ich nun über das Foto. Er hatte eine unheimlich charmante Art, der sich keiner entziehen konnte, sein wehleidiger Dackelblick war legendär. Ja, wenn ich mich Recht erinnere kannte ich nur einen, der es immer wieder schaffte ihm mit seiner ruhigen Art zu widerstehen, und dieser Jemand war Remus Lupin. Sirius Black war damals wie ein wandelndes Feuer das umherzog und von keinem aufgehalten werden konnte. Er war stets unterwegs und umtriebig, sehr intelligent aber nur selten gewillt seine Talente dort einzusetzen wo sie gefordert wurden.  
Wir gerieten oft aneinander, auf irgendeine Weise spielte er auch oft mit mir, doch nie um mich zu verletzten und auch ich muss beschämt eingestehen, dass auch mir oft ein Lächeln entwichen ist, wo ich bei anderen Personen, die dieselbe Dreistigkeit besessen hatte wie er, schon längst sauer geworden wäre.  
Sie waren einmal alle gemeinsam mittags in der großen Halle und Sirius hatte wieder einmal nur Dummheiten im Kopf. Irgendwann ging er zu weit, ich ging auf ihn zu und belegte ihn mit einer Strafarbeit für den kommenden Abend. Er drehte sich gespielt entsetzt zu mir um, sah mich tadelnd an und rief so laut, dass es selbst noch sämtliche Lehrer hören konnten: „Aber Minervera doch nicht hier, ich bitte dich! Es muss doch nicht gleich jeder mitbekommen, dass du heimlich verliebt in mich bist, hättest du mich in einer ruhigen Minute gefragt, ob ich einen netten Abend mit dir verbringen möchte, ich hätte mit Sicherheit nicht nein gesagt, da musst du es doch nicht als Hausarbeit tarnen! Aber natürlich werde ich auch so kommen! Ich freue mich!´  
Und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und einem verschmitzten Augenzwinkern packte er dann völlig gelassen seine Sachen und machte sie auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Und die gute Minervera war so geschockt, dass sie erst reagierte als er bereits zur Tür heraus war", schmunzelte Albus Dumbledore, der diese gemeinsame Erinnerung offenbar mit ihr teilte.

Minervera konnte sich noch heute ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Genug davon Albus", tadelte sie ihn liebevoll und wandte sich erneut Hermine zu.

„Zurück zu dem Thema weswegen du gekommen bist. Ich kann nur noch einmal erwähnen, dass alles auch nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen könnte und mir meine Fantasie einen Streich gespielt hat..."

Hermine nickte und sah ihrer Hauslehrerin beruhigend in die Augen. „Keine Sorge, ich verspreche, dass niemand etwas davon erfahren wird, das sie es mir gesagt haben"

Minervera nickte dankbar. „Vielleicht ist es sogar am besten, wenn wir uns die Erinnerung gemeinsam ansehen, dann könnt ihr euch eure eigene Meinung bilden ohne von mir beeinflusst zu werden...

Beim zweiten Mal erkannte Hermine den älteren Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors schneller. Noch immer war es für sie komisch über das Denkarium in die Gedanken anderer Menschen eintauchen zu können, trotzdem war sie jetzt froh darum, so konnte sie das Geschehen mit eigenen Augen sehen.

Es war Abend, durch die kleinen Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums drang kein Licht mehr, Regen prasselte von außen gegen die Fenster un ddas Feuer im Kamin knisterte vor sich hin. Ein monotones Gemurmel war zu hören, viele Schüler, meistens die des älteren Jahrgangs saßen beieinander, erzählten sich die Geschehnisse des Tages oder brüteten gemeinsam über ihre Aufsätze.  
Sie brauchte nicht lange um Sirius und Remus zu entdecken. Sirius saß gemütlich in eine Ecke der Couch gelehnt und unterhielt sich mit dem jungen James, der lässig auf der Kante des Sofas saß und zu seinem Freund hinabsah und sich lachend mit ihm unterhielt. Seine schwarzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen zu Berge und Hermine war noch immer über die Ähnlichkeit zu Harry irritiert.  
Doch was sie am meisten rüherte, war das Bild was sich ihr bot, als sie an Sirius linke Seite sah.  
Dort saß, an seine linke Seite gelehnt, Remus. Er schien zu schlafen, seine Gesichtszüge waren friedlich und entspannt und bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seinem ansonsten sehr blassen und von frischen Narben durchzogen Gesicht. Hermine seufzte und fühlte sich seltsam beklommen beim Anblick dieses Bildes. Die aschblonden Haare des jungen Werwolfs fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, er wirkte ausgezerrt und ein schweres Buch war ihm aus den Händen gerutscht, als er schließlich neben Sirius eingeschlafen war. Es war ein schänes Bild ihn dort so friedlich schlafend an Sirius Seite gekuschelt zu sehen. Dieser hatte noch immer schützend seinen Arm um den schmaleren Klrper des jungen gezogen, um ihn in eine gemütlichere Position zu ziehen.

Obwohl Hermine schon wusste was sie beim Blick aus dem Fenster in den Himmel erwartete, seufzte sie dennoch auf. Noch immer stand der Mond hell und rund, beinahe drohend am Himmel. Daher kamen seine frischen Narben und die völlige Kraftlosigkeit. Was er wohl Monat für Monat durchmachen musste?

Noch einmal sah sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Warum viel diese Innigkeit denn niemandem auf? Doch bei erneutem Hinsehen wurde auch Hermine bewusst, dass sie, wie Minervera es gesagt hätte wohl ohne diesen „besonderen Hinweis" es ebenfalls anders ausgelegt hätte.  
Riskierte man nur einen kurzen Blick, sah man einen müden jungen, der an der Seite eines Freundes eingeschlafen war. Eben dieser Freund schien davon keine Notiz zu nehmen und war in ein Gespräch vertieft. War es also wirklich so wie es Hermine deutete? War Harry nicht auch erst vor einigen Wochen zwischen ihr und Ron eingeschlafen?

Hermine sah genauer hin und grübelte. Konnte es sein? Wenn man genauer hinsah und auf kleine Dinge achtete, war es Hermine als könne man mehr daraus lesen. Gut, Remus war müde und erschöpft gewesen und hatte sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt einzuschlafen, doch schien es, als genieße er die Berührung und fühle sich geborgen. Doch all dies konnte auch bloße Einbildung sein. Mehr zu denken gab ihr Sirius Haltung. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er Remus ein Stück zu sich herangezogen haben musste, sein linker Arm lag noch immer um dessen schmalen Schultern und kam an seinem Nacken zum Liegen, wo er leicht mit den aschblonden Haaren des nur wenige Monate jüngeren spielte. Zwar nahm er nach Außen nicht viel Notiz von dem schlafenden Werwolf doch machte seine Haltung deutlich, dass er ihn beschützte, ihn schlafen lassen wollte und es würde wohl keiner auf die Idee kommen, sich jetzt neben die beiden zu setzen. Aber tat man dies nicht für einen Freund, der die Auswirkungen einer anstrengenden Nacht zu verkraften hatte?  
„Na sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da schon wieder? Und wie immer über ein Buch eingeschlafen und völlig entstellt! Hey Lupin, sag mal, woher holst du dir eigentlich immer diese Narben?"

Ein plumper, mittelgroßer junge mit breiter Nase und tiefsitzenden Augen nahm Remus das schwere Buch vom Schoß und stupste ihn in die Seite. Dieser schlug erschrocken und überrumpelt die müden Augen auf und brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu orientieren. Sirius dagegen war schneller und bevor Remus den Mund öffnen konnte, funkelten zwei graue Augen die des Störenfrieds feindseelig an. „Was geht's dich an Jason, heh?"  
„Oh Black, ganz ruhig, ich glaube Remus kann für sich selbst sprechen und braucht keinen Beschützer"

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Sirius drückte Remus sanft zur Seite und baute sich dann vor dem Jungen auf, der plötzlich durch Sirius Größe verunsichert einen Schritt zurückwich.  
Trotzdem ließ er die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen. Sein Blick glitt erneut zu dem jungen Werwolf und zrück zu Sirius. „Warum setzt du dich so für ihn ein? Kann er sich nicht selbst verteidigen?"

Sirius ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich warne dich Jason, lass ihn in Ruhe, sonszt geraten wir aneinander! Er ist nicht fit genug um sich selbst zu verteidigen"

„Hab schon immer gewusst, dass er ein Schwächling ist..." Jason schüttelte bloß den Kopf und wollte ich gerade umdrehen und gehen, als sich Sirius Hand prankenartig um seinen Unterarm schloss.

„Sag das nicht nochmal oder ich...."

„Sirius!" Die scharfe und gleichzeitig zutiefst verletzt klingende Stimmer Remus ließ beide herumschnellen und passte so gar nicht zu seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild wie Hermine fand.  
Seine Haltung war erschöpft, er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und man sah in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, wie sehr in die Sache verletzte.  
Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, klemmte sich sein Buch unter den Arm und schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern zu den Schlafsäalen. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich nocheinmal um.  
„Ich kann für mich selbst sprechen Sirius. Aber danke, nun weiß ich auch, das du ebenfalls so über mich denkst, wie alle anderen" Die Tür fiel klackend ins Schloss und es brauchte eine Weile, bis Sirius zu realisieren begann, wie die Situation auf Remus gewirkt haben musste und stürmte hinter ihm her, Schnell schlüpfte Hermine mit durch den Türspalt, immerhin konnten sie sie nicht sehen.

„Was willst du noch Sirius?" Remus Stimme klang kalt und verletzt zugleich, als er sich seinen viel zu großen, grauen Pullover über den Kopf zog, ihn zusammenlegte und neben sein Bett legte.

„Remus ich... es.. es war nicht so gemeint! Ehrlich! Ich dachte du bist müde und er,er hat dich beleidigt und ich dachte... ich wollte..."

Noch nie hatte Hermine Sirius so unsicher gesehen. Der sonst so gelassene Sirius sah abwechseln in die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers und auf seine Füße, nestelte in seinen Haaren und hatte merklich Schwierigkeiten zu sagen, was er dachte.

Remus Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe. „Ich will es nicht Sirius. Es ist vielleicht gut gemeint, aber du machst es nur schlimmer, wenn du deinen Mund nicht halten kannst. Ich weiß, dass ich mein Leben nie so werde leben können wie ich es möchte. Und ich weiß, dass sich hier alle fragen warum ich stets so schrecklich und entstellt bin. Ich weiß, dass ich nie ein glückliches Leben werde führen können und dass es nie jemanden geben wird, der mich so akzeptieren wird, wie ich nun mal bin. WAS ich nun mal bin"

Hermine erschrack aufgrund der Bitterkeit dieser Worte. Und auch Sirius schien als hätte man ihn geohrfeigt. Hitzköpfig wie er war, konnte er nicht anders reagieren, als wütend zu werden.

„Remus du bist verrückt! Lass dich doch nicht fertig machen von solchen Idioten! Siehst du, genau deshalb wollte ich dich beschützen. Versteh mich doch! Ich will nicht, dass du dich so fertig machst! Remus, du bist der tollste Mensch der Welt, du bist liebevoll, intelligent... du bist.. du bist eben einfach du Moony! Ein manchmal nervtötend ehrgeiziger, anständiger, toller Kerl, der bei allem was er macht Erfolg hat, der es schafft jeden zum Lachen zu bringen... der.... der eben einfach nur ein kleines ungünstiges Problem hat"

Sirius verstummte und sah Remus an, der sich erschöpft auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte und ihn nun mit einem schiefen Lächeln musterte. Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Das... war nicht besonders einfühlsam oder?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte ihm trotzdem ein schiefes Lächeln. Doch gleichzeitig begannen ihm die Tränen über das zernarbte Gesicht zu laufen, er konnte sie nicht stoppen und der Schmerz und die Hoffnungslosigkeit die in seinen Augen standen zerrissen Hermine das Herz.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stürmte Sirius auf den Jüngeren zu und zog ihn in in seine starken Arme.  
Er sagte kein Wort, hielt den kleiner einfach nur fest, strich ihm beruhigend über die blonden Haare und den bebenden Rücken und hatte dabei selbst die Augen geschlossen, als könnte er es selbst nicht ertragen ihn so leiden zu sehen.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Und damit endete die Erinnerung. Hermine saß völlig verstört auf dem Bett ihres Zimmers.  
War das was sie gesehen hatte wirklich das wofür sie es hielt? Doch es gab noch eine weitere Sache, die sie noch mehr beschäftigte. Diese Resignation, die sie in den Augen des erwachsenen Remus sah war der, die sie in der Erinnerung gesehen hatte sehr ähnlich. War es das was er fühlte? War es das mit dem er die ganze Zeit über lebte? Aber er hatte doch Tonks, die ihn liebte? Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Gedanken sich im Kreis drehten. Doch eines wusste sie mit Bestimmtheit, Sie würde nicht eher Ruhe finden bis sie wusste, was geschehen war.  
Das Bild der völligen Verzweiflung in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen des jungen Werwolfs hatte sich ihr bis auf die Seele gebrannt. Und sie kannte eben diesen Blick von seinem erwachsenen Ebenbild. Nicht so intensiv, doch vielleicht war der Schmerz zu stark, um ihn an die Oberfläche zu lassen?

Sie musste herausfinden, ob die beiden mehr, als nur reine Freundschaft verband. Alles hatte angefangen, weil sie neugierig war doch nun merkte sie, dass für die beiden Männer und Tonks vielleicht mehr dahinter steckte als nur ein kleiner Scherz oder ein kleine, jugendliche Schwärmerei.


	4. Chapter 4

Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis, ich habe mich wirklich gefreut! Ich hoffe, dass euch das nächste Kapitel gefällt, lamgsam wird es etwas spannender-

* * *

Das nächste Treffen des Ordens kam schneller als es Hermine lieb war.

Aufgeregt und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen trat Hermine über die Schwelle des dunklen, herrschaftlichen Hauses und wurde gleich von Mrs. Weasley in eine liebevolle und luftraubende Umarmung gezogen.

„Hermine Kind, wie schön dich zu sehen" Das herzliche Lächeln der siebenfachen Mutter erwärmte Hermine jedes Mal mal aufs Neue das Herz.

„Ja, ich freue mich auch, auch wenn die Treffen immer unter einer etwas schlechten Stimmung stehen" Hermine umarmte die ältere Frau noch ein weiteres Mal, bevor sie in die große Eingangshalle trat und zugleich auf Harry und Ron traf, die sie ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln in eine Umarmung zogen.

„Hallo ihr beiden, wie geht's euch?" Harry nickte glücklich. „Uns geht es super"

„Also bist du immer noch glücklich mit Ginny" Harry nickte strahlend.

„Ja, dass bin ich. Es wird im Fuchsbau zwar immer enger, aber was will man machen? Besser als bei den Dursleys ist es trotzdem allemal" Hermine nickte verstehend.

Sie freute sich unheimlich für Harry, dass er endlich glücklich mit Ginny war und die Möglichkeit bekam von den Dursleys auszuziehen. Doch auch sie wusste nur zu genau, das Harry gerne eine eigene Familie gehabt hätte in der er sich auch einmal zurückziehen konnte und einen Ansprechpartner hatte, der mehr Zeit und Verständnis für ihn aufbringen konnte, als Mrs. Weasley es mit all ihrer Arbeit schaffte.

Lange Zeit hatten beide gehofft, dass Sirius diese Rolle übernehmen konnte, aber er war antriebslos und unglücklich und niemand außer Harry wollte, dass er zu seinem Paten zog solange er in dieser Verfassung war.

Seufzend nahm Harry seine beste Freundin an der Hand und führte sie in die große, längliche Küche des Grimmauld Place, in der schon Moody, Shacklebolt, die gesamte Wealseyfamilie, Minervera und Albus saßen und ihr freundlich zulächelten, als sie sich setzte und aus der großen Kanne, die in der Mitte des Tisches stand eine Tasse Kaffee abfüllte und zufrieden an dem heißen Getränk nippte.

Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und violette, kurze Haare kitzelten ihren Nacken. „Hallo Tonks", erwiderte sie grinsend noch bevor sie sich zu der Gestaltenwandlerin

umgedreht und ihre Umarmung erwidert hatte.

„Wie geht es euch?"

Tonks wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Remus durch die Tür der Küche trat. Er sah kaum auf, versuchte jedoch mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln und einem sanften Nicken zur Begrüßung sich seinen Gemütszustand nicht anmerken zu lassen. Hermine warf Tonks einen kurzen Blick zu, diese zuckte nur fast unmerklich mit den Schultern und setzte sich traurig neben ihren Freund ans Ende des Tisches.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Hermine ihren ehemaligen Lehrer. Er sah gedankenversunken auf die alte Tasse in seinen Händen, seine langen, feingliedrigen Finger umschlossen diese beinahe krampfhaft, seine Knöchel traten bereits leicht hervor.

Seine Kleidung war alt wie eh und je, doch Hermine meinte das seine bequeme Baumwolljacke nun noch ein wenig weiter um seine Figur hing. Dieser Eindruck bestätigte sich auch, als sie dem Werwolf ins Gesicht sah. Zwar schien der Wolfsbanntrank seinen Dienst zu tun, denn es waren nur noch feine Wunden und alte, bereits verheilte Narben zu sehen, doch sein Gesicht wirkte ausgezerrt.

Die noch immer aschblonden Haare fielen im wirr ins Gesicht, obwohl sie nun kürzer waren als sie sie aus seiner Vergangenheit in Erinnerung hatte.

Doch das, was sie am meisten erschreckte, war der Ausdruck der in seinen Augen lag. Es war eine Mischung aus Gleichgültigkeit und nicht zu definierenden Schmerz, der seine sonst so bernsteinfarbenen Augen beinahe grau wirken ließen.

Wann war aus dem Mann, den sie zwar als ruhig und nicht sehr auf sein Äußeres bedacht in Erinnerung hatte ein solches Wrack seiner selbst geworden?

Sie überlegte und kam schlussendlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass es schlimmer geworden war, seitdem Sirius aus Azkaban ausgebrochen und rehabilitiert worden war.

Auch Albus und Minervera folgten ihrem Blick und ein ebenso besorgter Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht. Keinem in der Küche schien dieser Anblick zu entgehen, die Stille war beinahe greifbar.

Ein Räuspern durchbrach die Stille. Dort am Türrahmen stand Sirius. Seine sonst so imposante Gestalt schien in sich zusammengefallen. Auch ihm hingen Pullover und Hose lose um den Körper, seine langen, leicht gelockten Haare fielen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht.

Hermine kannte ihn nicht lange, doch jetzt, da sie sein früheres Ich kennengelernt hatte, schienen ihr die Veränderungen nur so entgegen zu schreien. Von dem einst sicheren und stets charmanten Auftreten des alten Sirius war nicht mehr übrig, er hielt seine glanzlosen Augen gesenkt.

Nur auf einem Augenpaar ruhten sie länger. Ohne genaues Hinsehen wäre es wohl niemandem aufgefallen doch Hermine merkte den kurzen, unsicheren Blick in Richtung Remus. Für weniger als eine Sekunde verharrte dieser im Türrahmen, sah erst Remus in die Augen bevor sein Blick auf Tonks fiel. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es Hermine als blitzte in seinen Augen eine Mischung

aus Enttäuschung und Wut, doch dieser verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Remus hingegen schien erst kaum in der Lage seine braunen Augen von den Grauen seines Gegenübers lösen zu können, doch als dessen Blick auf seine weibliche Begleitung fiel senkte Remus den Blick zurück auf seine Tasse. Sirius setzte sich schlurfenden Schrittes an das gegenüberliegende Ende des Tisches und schwieg. Mit einem Räuspern versuchte Dumbledore die angespannte Situation zu überspielen und eröffnete die Sitzung.

Zwei Stunden später waren alle Fakten auf dem Tisch und es entbrannt eine heftige Diskussion darüber, was als nächstes getan werden musste.

„Nun, wie mir verschiedene vertrauensvolle Informanten berichtet haben rekrutiert Voldemort weiter. Und das nicht nur unter uns, sondern er greift mitterweile auch über auf die magischen Wesen. Das sollte uns zu denken geben" Dumbledores Stimme verhallte in der Stille des Raumes, bevor ein reges Gemurmel ausbrach.

„Ruhe!" Moodys durchdringende Stimme durchbrach den Raum. „Wir müssen uns klar werden, was zu tun ist, es bringt nicht wenn ihr alle durcheinander vor euch herbrabbelt oder gar nichts sagt"

Dumbledore nickte und wollte gerade wieder ansetzen, als Ron sich schüchtern zu Wort meldete.

„Ist... ist es denn sicher, dass es wieder zu einem Krieg kommt? Ich meine... man merkt es nicht wirklich. Alles verläuft so unauffällig. Alles ist so wie bisher..."

„Es fühlt sich genauso an wie damals" Alle Köpfe fuhren herum. Es waren die ersten Worte die Sirius gesprochen hatte. Seine Stimme war leise und klang seltsam krächzend, doch zum ersten Mal sah er wirklich auf und Ron in die Augen. „Ich weiß was du meinst" Sein Blick schweifte ab auf die friedliche Winterlandschaft die draußen vor den Fenstern lag, völlig unbeeindruckt von den drübsinnigen Gedanken innerhalb des Hauses.

„Ich dachte damals genau wie du. Alles, die gesamte Bedrohnung wirkte so unrealistisch ab dem Moment in dem man sich in der unveränderten Natur bewegte oder sobald man Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbrachte. Doch ich musste einsehen, dass es alles nur zu einer Illusion gehörte. Schon bald und ohne Vorwarnung begann der Krieg und mit ihm verlor ich alles, was mir jemals wichtig war"

Remus, der die gesamte Zeit über seine Augen auf den Rand seiner Tasse fixiert hatte sah nun beinahe erschrocken auf. Seine Augen trafen für einen kurzen Moment die von Sirius, bevor er beschämt seine Lider senkte. Fiel es denn niemand außer ihr auf?

In Sirius Augen trat ein Ausdruck, den Hermine nur als Verzweiflung und Trauer deuten konnte.

Ron nickte. Er hatte verstanden. Allein die seelischen Schmerzen die Sirius durchlitt als er nur darüber sprach schienen Ron genug um zu verstehen, wie ernst die Situation tatsächlich war.

„Was wollen wir nun tun?" Wieder war es Moody, der die Stille durchbrach. Er war wie der Fels in der Brandung, er sah der Realität ins Gesicht und versuchte sie zu bekämpfen.

Shacklebolt meldete sich zu Wort. „Also bei uns im Ministerium gibt es nun mal das Problem, das wir selbst durch die viele Zwischenfälle enorm viel zu tun haben und dazu sind uns in vielen Bereichen die Hände gebunden, da wir, als offizielle Ministeriumsarbeiter kaum öffentliche Aufklärungsarbeit treiben können" Er sah in Richtung von Mr. Weasley, der nur bestätigend nickte.

„Ja, wir fallen also für sämtliche Nachforschungsarbeiten aus, so enttäuschend es auch ist"

Albus nickte nur verständnisvoll. „Das ist selbstverständlich Arthur. Ähnliche Probleme haben Minervera und ich. Natürlich habe ich viele Informanten, mit denen ich auch weiterhin in Kontakt stehen werde, jedoch bin auch ich als öffentliche Person außer Stande selbst an Informationen zu gelangen. Und die Kinder werde ich dort mit Sicherheit nicht mit hineinziehen, sie sind zu jung"

Harry wollte gerade protestieren, als Sirius erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Du hast Recht Albus. Ich werde es übernehmen. Ich kann mich als Animagi tarnen und werde euch so die wichtigen Informationen beschaffen"

„Aber Sirius du kannst nicht...", setzte Harry ein, wurde jedoch zu gleich von seinem Paten unterbrochen.

„Ach natürlich kann ich! Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Hier sitzen und zusehen wie ihr alle etwas tut nur ich nicht? Hier sitzen und in meinen Erinnerungen versinken während ihr etwas Nützliches tun könnt? Ich will nicht mehr das Nutzlose etwas sein, eingesperrt in seinem eigenen, dunklen Haus! Ich werde gehen!"

„Das wirst du nicht!" Aus dem Nichts war Remus Faust auf die Tischplatte geschnellt und er von seinem Platz aufgestanden. Nun sah er Sirius an. Die brauen Augen des Werwolfs funkelten bedrohlich als er sich nach vorne lehnte.

„Du wirst nirgendwohin gehen! Es ist zu gefährlich! Die gesamte Zaubererwelt ist hinter dir her, schneller als du sich versiehst bist du zurück in Azkaban und tot!" Noch nie hatte jemand Remus so wütend gesehen. Der sonst so ruhige Mann schien völlig verändert. Ihn umgab eine Aura der puren Verzweiflung und Wut, in ihm war ein Teil des Wolfes erwacht, der in ihm schlummerte.

„Na und?" Auch Sirius Temperament brodelte nun über. Ohne jeglichen Respekt vor dem Zorn des Wolfs beugte auch er sich über den Tisch. „Was soll ich denn hier noch? Für was bin ich denn ansonsten hier? Für was bin ich denn aus Azkaban ausgebrochen? Ich werde gehen, es ist euch doch sowieso allen egal was mit mir passiert. Wir müssen diese Krieg überleben, dass ist es was zählt!"

„Das ist es nicht Sirius! Du begreifst es nicht oder? Bitte, wenn du dich noch einmal ins Unglück stürzen musst dann tu was du nicht lassen kannst! Du hast damals schon nicht verstanden das es Menschen gibt denen du nicht egal bist, die sich um dich sorgen und die dich nicht ein weiteres Mal verlieren wollen! Wach auf Padfoot, du bist nicht allein auf dieser Welt! Wenn du ein weiteres Mal dein Leben riskieren willst dann tu es, aber diesmal wird keiner auf dich warten!"

Remus Holzstuhl fiel scheppernd auf den schweren Steinboden, als er zurückschnellte, seine Jacke nahm und den Raum verließ.

Es herrschte Stille. Alle Augen sahen gebannt zu Sirius, der wie erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl saß.

„Du hast nie auf mich gewartet", war alles was er noch leise flüsterte bevor er unter dem Dröhnen der zuschlagenden Eingangstür zusammenzuckte.

Ohne den Mitgliedern des Ordens die geringste Beachtung zu schenken verließ dieser mit hängenden Schultern die Küche. Sie hörte noch die schweren Schritte auf der alten Treppe bevor seine Zimmertür ins Schloss fiel.

Kaum einer schien zu verstehen was gerade vorgefallen war. Entsetzte Gesichter mischten sich mit Ungläubigkeit über Remus plötzlichen Ausbruch und das darauf folgende Verhalten Sirius.

Besonders eine verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Tonks hilfesuchender Blick fand den von Hermine. Für diese gab es nun keinen Zweifel mehr. Mochten die Aussagen der beiden Männer für viele keinen Sinn ergeben, war ihr nun klar, dass sie die ganze Zeit richtig gelegen hatte.

Sie nahm Tonks bei der Hand und zog sie aus der Küche. „Komm, ich muss dir etwas erklären"

Ich weiß, ein etwas fieser Cliffhanger ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Erstmal tut es mir furchtbar Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe,aber es stand nicht nur Abi und Leistungssport an, sondern auch einige private Probleme.

Das Kapitel ist leider auch nicht besonders lang, ich bin aber schon dabei die nächsten zu schreiben und habe auch schon Ideen für eine neue Geschichte.

Und nochmal danke an alle, die mir treu geblieben sind und nach einer Fortsetzung gefragt haben!

Erstma viel Spaß am Lesen und ich denke, ich bekomme diese Story die Woche fertig ;)

Kapitel 5:

„Was war das Hermine?"  
In Tonks Augen stand mehr als nur das bloße Unverständnis. Das für Remus so untypische Verhalten machte ihr Angst, dass sah man ihr deutlich an.

„Hermine, sag es mir. Was ist es, dass da passiert? Ich verstehe das alles nicht"  
„Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich es verstehe Tonks"

Hermine flüsterte nur. Wo sollte sie bloß anfangen?

„Ich... ich denke es gibt ein Kapitel in Remus Vergangenheit,dass du nicht kennst"  
Was? Ich kenne all seine Geheimnisse Hermine! Kann es ein größeres Geheimnis geben, als dass er ein Werwolf ist?"

Die junge Hexe mit den braunen Haaren schluckte, spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern und senkte ihren Blick um Tonks nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es schlimmer, größer oder auch sonst irgendwie bedeutungsvoller ist... es ist... anders. Und ich weiß nicht, ob seine Bedeutung für Remus nicht noch größer ist"

„Hermine was ist es?" Tonks wurde ungeduldig. „Was kann denn schlimmer sein? Erzähl es mir!"

„Tonks... du weißt, dass Remus und Sirius einst gute Freunde waren?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, klar weiß ich das. Jeder weiß es! Das ist doch kein Geheimnis! Und?"

„Sie waren nicht bloß gute Freunde" Hermines Stimme war nur noch ein bloßes Flüstern.

Einige Sekunden sagte keine der beiden ein Wort.

„Was... was meinst du damit?" Tonks Stimme zitterte, in ihren Augen erkannte Hermine, dass sie bereits wusste, was sie meinte, sich nur nicht traute es auszusprechen.

„Du weißt was ich meine Tonks. Bitte. Mach es mir nicht so schwer"

„Du meinst..."

„Sie haben sich geliebt Tonks. Sie waren ein Paar"

„Nein..."

Es dauerte Minuten bis Tonks Tränen versiegt waren. Hermine hielt sie bloß in ihren Armen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst hätte tun sollen.

„Hermine..."  
Tonks sah auf. Ihre roten Augen waren so traurig, dass Hermine es beinahe bereute, ihr die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben.

„Du erzählst niemandem etwas davon oder?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das steht mir nicht zu Tonks. Doch was wirst du tun Tonks?"

„Nichts"

„Nichts... wie meinst du das?"

„So wie ich es sage Hermine. Ich werde nichts tun. Für Remus ist es anscheinend nicht wichtig genug, sonst wäre er doch schon längst nicht mehr..."

„Tonks ich... hälst du das für richtig? Remus würde dich nie verlassen, doch ich denke... er ist unglücklich Tonks"

„Nein. Es ,acht ihm zu schaffen, dass weiß ich, aber er wird darüber hinweg kommen. Bestimmt"

„Tonks das ist..."

„Was soll ich machen Hermine?" Ihre Stimme war schrill, die Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.

„Ich liebe ihn Hermine. Ich liebe ihn doch so. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Wenn ich nichts weiß... er würde doch niemals...und..."

„Was Tonks?" In Hermines Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken. Auf der einen Seite konnte sie Tonks verstehen, sie liebte Remus von ganzem Herzen doch auch ihr ging Remus Blick nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass er Tonks wirklich mehr liebte und er nur unter der Erinnerung litt?  
War es vielleicht richtig, ihm nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich entscheiden zu können?  
War es besser, für ihn und für Tonks?

„Hermine..."

„Ja...?"

„Und außerdem.... habe ich Remus gestern gefragt ob...", sie schluckte, ein beinahe verlegenes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Wir werden heiraten Hermine"

****************************************************************************************************************

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Da ich euch solange habe warten lassen und das letzte Chap auch so kurz war, poste ich gleich mal das nächste. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt, es ist etwas länger.

* * *

Kapitel 6:

Die ganze Woche hatte Hermine überlegt, wie sie auf Tonks reagieren sollte.

Sie verstand sie so gut, sie selbst fand, dass Remus und sie ein schönes Paar abgaben und Tonks war glücklich mit ihm.

Trotzdem war Remus Angst um Sirius ihr noch so gegenwärtig, dass es ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. War es fair, ihm die Entscheidung abzunehmen?

Sie wusste, dass Remus Tonks niemals verlassen würde. Dafür war er zu gutmütig und aufopferungsbereit.

Doch desto länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr reifte der Gedanke in ihr, dass sie allen die gleichen Rechte eingestehen sollte. War es richtig um Tonks nicht zu verletzten es in Kauf zu nehmen, dass Remus litt?

Sie wusste, dass das was sie vorhatte ihre Freundschaft zu Tonks gefährden konnte, doch ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und vielleicht auch Romantik ließ nicht zu, dass Tonks Remus heiratete und dieser aufgrund seiner Verantwortung ihr gegenüber etwas tat, was nicht von Herzen kam.

Sie musste mit ihm reden, dass war ihr die letzten Tage klar geworden.

Doch noch wusste sie nicht, wie sie dies alles bewerkstelligen sollte.

Sie hatte Remus zwar in den letzten Jahren näher kennengelernt und ihn von Anfang an sympatisch gefunden, doch eigentlich standen sie sich nicht so nahe, dass dieses brisante Thema etwas gewesen wäre, über das Hermine sich mit ihm unterhalten würde. Doch ihr blieb nun keine Wahl.

Mit zittrigen Knien war sie auf dem Weg zum Grimmauld Place. Sie wusste, dass Tonks zuhause war und Hochzeitsvorbereitungen traf, während Remus wohl immer häufiger seine Zeit alleine im Grimmauld Place verbrachte, um in Ruhe arbeiten zu können.

Zuerst hatte Hermine dies verwundert, doch da Sirius so gut wie nie sein Zimmer verließ, saßen sie wohl stundenlang nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt, ohne sich zu sehen.

Das Remus sich trotzdem freiwillig in Sirius Nähe begab zeigte Hermine, dass er sich zuhause zusehens unwohl fühlte und sie fragte sich ein weiteres Mal, ob Tonks Liebe zu Remus sie so blind werden ließ, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sehr er litt.

Unsicher klopfte sie an die schwere Holztür, trat von einem Bein auf das andere und fragte sich noch immer, was sie hier wirklich tat.

„Ja...?"

Die krumme Nase Kreachers und seine argwöhnisch dreinblickenden Augen waren selbst Hermine zuwider, als dieser sie spöttisch betrachtete.

„Entschuldigung Kreacher... ist Prof. Lupin da?"

„Der Professor sitz im kleinen Kaminzimmer. Soll Kreacher die.... Lady... zu ihm führen?"

„Nein danke"

Schnell stahl Hermine sich an Kreacher vorbei, hängte ihren bunten Schal an den Kleiderhaken und ging schnellen Schrittes durch die große Empfangshalle, vorbei an dem verdeckten Bild von Sirius Mutter. Bevor sie durch die schwere Tür das Kaminzimmer betrat warf sie einen traurigen Blick hinauf in den ersten Stock, von dem sie wusste, dass hinter einer dieser Tür Sirius saß und nicht wusste, wie er mit sich, seinen Gefühlen und seiner momentanen Situation umgehen sollte.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie mit zittrigen Händen anklopfte und das Kaminzimmer betrat.

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich an das dämmrige Licht in dem Zimmer zu gewöhnen und Remus zu erkennen. Dieser saß versunken in einem großen, dunkelroten Sessel vor dem leise vor sich hin prassenden Feuer im Kamin. Er hielt ein schweres Buch in den Händen und sah verwundert auf, als er die junge Hexe den Raum betreten sah.

„Hermine? Was machst du denn hier?"

Hermine schenkte ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln, sie konnte verstehen was Tonks an dem älteren Mann so anziehend fand. Seine ruhige, liebevolle und intelligente Art und seine sanfte Stimme fielen auch ihr immer wieder positiv auf.

„Ich... ich wollte..."

„Setz dich Hermine" Er lächelte Hermine aufmunternd zu, während er auf den freien Sessel neben ihm deutete. Erst jetzt fielen der jungen Hexe seine dunklen Augenringe auf, die in einem so starken Kontrast zu seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen standen, in denen nun die Reflektionen des Kaminfeuers glitzerten.

„Ich will mit dir reden Remus... ich... ich weiß, dass du heiraten willst"

Verwunderung blitzte in seinen Augen auf, dann schlich ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen, von dem Hermine nicht wusste, ob es daher kam, dass sie davon wusste und ihn erneut überraschte, oder wirklich von dem Gedanken an die Hochzeit.

„Ja... ich denke das haben wir vor"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Warum sagte er denn nichts? Womit sollte sie nun anfangen?

„Remus ich... bin mir nicht sicher, ob es das richtige ist"

Er zog seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. Warum war er bloß immer so beherrscht?

„Du bist dir nicht sicher? Weshalb? Tonks liebt mich"

„Und du?"

„Ich? Ich liebe sie"

Hermine nickte bloß. Was sollte sie jetzt noch sagen? War es so einfach? Er war so ruhig, musterte sie mit seinen braunen Augen, als wolle er abschätzen, weshalb sie wirklich da war.

Langsam ließ er sein Buch sinken und sah ihr in die Augen. Plötzlich fühlte sich Hermine wieder als die Schülerin, die sie einmal war.

„Was ist los Hermine?"

Ein scheues Lächeln fuhr ihr erneut über die Lippen, als sie auf sah, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was war da,zwischen dir und Sirius letzte Woche?"

Sie meinte für einen kurzen Moment ein Aufflackern von Traurigkeit in Remus Augen erkannt zu haben, doch er hatte sich so schnell wieder unter Kontrolle, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, es jemals gesehen zu haben.

„Das... war bloß ein dummer Streit. Sirius und ich.. wir... wir streiten uns nunmal manchmal"

Wo er so nun vor ihr saß, und dazu gezwungen war über die Situation zu reden, fiel Hermine auf, dass er bei weitem nicht so selbstsicher war, wie er vorgab zu sein. Er vermied es ihr in die Augen zu sehen, verkreuzte seine Hände.

„Das stimmt doch nicht Remus. Du bist... beinahe aus der Haut gefahren. Das passte vielleicht zu Sirius, aber doch nicht zu dir! Was hat dich so wütend gemacht?"

Er seufzte. Ein tiefer Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Es macht mich wahnsinnig zu sehen, wie er sich selbst aufgibt. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber..."

„Du liebst ihn oder?"

Er sah erschrocken auf. Fassungslosigkeit stand in seinen Augen, seine Fassade bröckelte und er rang um Fassung.

„Wir... wir haben uns einmal sehr nahe gestanden... sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen, haben uns damit eben auch ganz gut kennengelernt. James, er und ich wir waren..."

„Das meine ich nicht Remus" Auf einmal war Hermine völlig ruhig. Wie ihr ehemaliger Lehrer um Fassung rang, tat ihr im Herzen weh, sie wollte ihn nicht länger quälen als nötig.

„Du hast ihn geliebt. Ihr wart ein Paar"

Sein beinahe ausdrucksloser Blick traf ihre Augen. Verwirrung und Hilflosigkeit stand in ihnen. Er rang um Fassung, sah auf den Boden um Hermines Blick zu vermeiden.

„Woher...?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen reichte sie ihm das alte, abgegriffene Foto.

Er nahm es mit zittrigen Fingern und betrachtete es lange, bis sich eine Regung zeigte.

Wie in Trance strich er mit seinen schmalen Fingern immer wieder über das alte Foto, eine stumme Träne durchnässte das Papier, bevor er sich mit fahrigen Fingern die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

„Es tut mir Leid Remus. Ich habe es durch Zufall gefunden. Wie...?"

„Wie es dazu kam?" Ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln huschte über seine Züge.

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Sirius und ich... er war immer der Mädchenschwarm. Solange ich denken konnte. Er hatte eine Freundin nach der anderen. Und lange... lange Zeit habe ich nur darüber lachen können. Doch irgendwann... war da einfach mehr. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören ihn zu beobachten, sobald wir uns berüherten hatte ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch, sobald ihn ein Mädchen auch nur angesehen hat, bin ich fast wahnsinnig geworden....

doch ich konnte es mir nie eingestehen, ich wollte mich ablenken und habe es ebenfalls mit einem Mädchen versucht. Weißt du, es war nicht so, dass ich nie Angebote bekommen habe. Ich hatte nur bloß nie den nötigen Ansporn, diese anzunehmen.

Und als ich an diesem Abend wieder auf unser Zimmer zurück kam, war Sirius beinahe außer sich. Er hat mich angebrüllt und dann tagelang nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen.

Ich habe ihn damals nicht verstanden und ich glaube, er hat sich selbst nicht verstanden. Er war einfach wütend und nicht fähig, diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

Irgendwann, nach einigen Tagen, an denen wir kein Wort gewechselt hatten trafen wir uns zufällig im Schlafsaal. Er provozierte mich, wollte wissen, ob ich es ein weiteres Mal „getan" hätte und da bin ich ausgerastet. Ich habe ihn angebrüllt, was er denn wolle, was sein Verhalten solle und dass er mich gefälligst mein eigenes Leben leben lassen sollte, es würde ihn nichts angehen.

Ich glaube, in diesem Moment ist irgendwas in ihm gebrochen. Das nächste was ich noch weiß, ist das er plötzlich vor mir stand, Tränen aus seinen Augen flossen und er mich nur noch anschrie.

Er wüsste ja auch nicht was in ihm vorginge, er könnte es nur nicht ertragen, wenn ich ein anderes Mädchen küssen würde, allein der Gedanke würde ihn rasend machen. Er würde sich selbst nicht verstehen, ich wäre ihm so wichtig, dass er es manchmal nicht ertragen könnte, mich teilen zu müssen. Und plötzlich war meine Wut weg. Ich stand nur ruhig vor ihm und sah ihm in die wütenden, kristallblauen Augen. Und wenn es mir doch genauso geht?, habe ich gefragt. Soll ich dich auch deswegen anschreien, dass du jedem Mädchen dem du über den Weg läufst anbietest, dein Bett mit ihr zu teilen? Denkst du, dass tut nicht weh?

Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?, hat er dann bloß gefragt und ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Wie sollte ich denn? Du schienst so glücklich... was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?

Und ab dem Moment war es klar für uns... wir waren zusammen. Eigentlich schon immer. Zusammen und so glücklich, dass ich es nie wirklich fassen konnte. Bis dann........ und ich habe nie gewartet..."

Stumme Tränen rannen Remus über das Gesicht und Hemrine schluckte ihre eigenen herunter.

Was sollte sie jetzt bloß tun?

„Denkst du, dass es ein Fehler war? Das es ein Fehler war, Tonks zu versprechen, dass ihr heiraten wollt?"

„Ich..."

„Ihr wollt heiraten?"

Beide blicken schnellten zum Türrahmen herum. Dort stand, völlig unter Schock und mit versagender Stimme Sirius. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen, mit denen er Remus ansah zerriss Hermine das Herz. Remus sah zu Boden, konnte Sirius Blick nicht standhalten.

Er wollte aufstehen, Sirius entgegen gehen, doch bevor dessen Beine ihn erhoben hatte sich Sirius Trauer in Wut gewandelt und er stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Das letzte was sie hörten, war die schwere Zimmertür, die hinter ihm ins Schloss fi


End file.
